Beyblade: Extreme Rotation Battle
Beyblade: Extreme Rotation Battle, known in Japan as Explosive Shoot Beyblade: Ultra Rotation Fight (爆転シュートベイブレード:超回転戦 Bakuten shūto beiburēdo: Chō kaiten-sen) is a cel-shaded 3D action video game based on the Beyblade toyline, manga, and anime. It is published by Multisoft, this being their second collaboration, this time with Takara, and developed by Arika. It was originally released in Japanese arcades, and later for the Nintendo Gamecube and Xbox. The game features 18 playable characters (with four exclusive characters on the Nintendo Gamecube and Xbox respectively), destructible environments, and a game engine designed to be more complex compared to other Beyblade video games. Gameplay As stated earlier, the gameplay of Beyblade: Extreme Rotation Battle is completely different from the other games, instead drawing out a playing style reminiscent of certain fighting games. But similar to the other games, the player and opponent must fight with their Beyblades, either knocking them out of the stadium or wearing down their stamina. Players can even input "special moves," along with dial-a-combos for closer and aggressive combat. At certain times, Bladers can summon their Bit-Beasts, often entering Bit-Beast Mode for a period of time when both players do so. In this mode, it plays almost exactly like a wrestling game, where characters have "super moves", throws, juggles, dashes, etc. that can trace their roots back to fighting games in the 1990s. Game Modes * Original: A traditional arcade mode, as seen in games such as Street Fighter II, in which the player fights enemies one after the other in various stages before fighting the final boss, Brooklyn. Each victory will yield a part for the Customization Mode and there are 9 stages in total. * Steel Survivor: A "survival" mode in which the player fights various opponents for as long as their stamina remains above zero. Battles all take place in the BBA Stadium ring (with the same background music each time), and last a single round. If the player wins the round, they play a "roulette"-style game in which their selection endows them with items such as additional experience, extra health, part upgrade, etc. If using a custom Beyblade, the player will gain experience. * Training: A mode where the player can perfect their skills against a computer opponent of their customization (non-moving, responsive, etc.). * Versus: A standard two-player versus mode. Players may use either the default Beyblades or their own custom versions from either memory card slot. * Customization: The player may set up "custom" Beyblades to battle with. These Beyblades will gain experience from fighting, which allows them to learn new special attacks, raise statistics, etc. There are 30 available slots for custom Beyblades. Custom characters may be used in Original, Steel Survivor, Training, and Versus modes. * Option: A standard series of options menus that allows the player to control key assignments, volume levels, saving, narrating voice, loading, etc. Characters Battle Stages * BBA Stadium * PPB Research Lab * Chinese Village * Russian Fortress * European Arena * Justice Five Tournament Arena * Max's Shop * Biovolt Laboratory * BEGA Stadium Category:Beyblade Category:Arcade Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Arika Category:Takara Tomy Category:Multisoft Category:Action Games